Pulling One's Heartstring
by NightSlayer344
Summary: After Blaze heard a private talk of a girl between Sonic and Tails. Blaze suspects that Sonic has feelings for her when she fits the description of the girl he's in love with. Blaze is stuck in a bubble whether or not she returns those feelings towards Sonic and tries to figure things out.


**(A/N): Hey everyone! I'm still alive! Horray I guess? Getting to the point, I made this Sonaze fic for Sonaze week, an event created by AstralSonic over at Deviantart and I wanted to pitch in. I do like this couple after all. Speaking of AstralSonic, I like to thank him for giving me permission to use one of his artwork as the cover art for this story and check out the original over at his page. Before you ask, I'm still working on the next Sonic Tales story, I just been very busy with life and stuff. Hope you enjoy this fic.**

* * *

Walking on a dirt road was a female lavender cat minding her own business as she walked on the dirt road under a bright and warm sun with a beautiful valley of grass that seem to have no end surrounding her on the ground floor. Blaze the Cat, a 14 year old female cat was walking on this beautiful day.

Blaze is known to live in a different dimension, the Sol dimension as it's known, and has a reputation as a Princess and the guardian of her own set of emeralds called the Sol Emeralds that are similar to the Chaos Emeralds. She even has her own evil mad scientist to deal with called Dr. Eggman Nega, who is just as bad and crazy as Sonic's Eggman.

Today Blaze was in Sonic's dimensions, planning to have a few days off from being a princess in her dimension and get away from the stress and hard work out of her system. Mostly her reason being in Sonic's dimension is because she wants see her friends for she hasn't seen them for a bit and like to catch up with them. She's able to travel to Sonic's dimension thanks to a small device that both Tails and Marine build together, which requires one Sol Emerald to use.

Blaze's first plan was to go visit Cream the Rabbit and her mother Vanilla, which was a second home for her when staying over in Sonic's dimension. Cream is the first true friend Blaze met when she first came to Sonic's dimension when she and Eggman Nega were brought here. Since then, Cream was like a little sister to Blaze and her mother Vanilla treated her like her own daughter, caring for her and looks out for her well being.

Currently, Blaze was heading over to Sonic's home which was close by on the dirt road she was walking on. Since Sonic's home was nearby, Blaze decided to give a quick visit before heading over to Cream's home for they are good friends and allies as they a have a bit of a history together. Other than Cream and Vanilla, Sonic is a rare case where she put her faith and trust in another person to help her in her time of need.

Sonic's home is located in the middle of nice field of grass and was far away from big cities due to how Sonic prefers to live in nature where everywhere is green, peaceful, and less noisy than living in a city. Blaze thought the location really fits Sonic's personality as well as her own since they both prefer to live in a peaceful environments.

After minutes of walking and enjoying the nature around the purple cat, Blaze smiled softly when she saw the home of the blue hedgehog in the distance, happy to finally arrive to meet up with her blue friend. Blaze dashed towards the place with her burning boost, not wanting to waste anymore time.

Upon arriving the front door of the hedgehog's home, she quickly fix her fur and outfit after using her burning boost. However, before Blaze could knock on the door, she heard Sonic's voicing coming from the window who sounded very happy. Curious, Blaze couldn't help but go check what Sonic is going on about.

Very sneakily, Blaze shimmy herself against Sonic home as she made her way towards the window. Blaze slowly peeked her cat ears and eyes to get a good site and hearing inside Sonic's home. She even heard Tails' voice which made her more interested on what's happening.

Inside the house was Sonic and Tails, talking about something as they sat on separate seats and faced towards each other as Sonic was smiling and Tails with a unsure face.

"Are you sure about this Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic nodded, "Yeah buddy, I am." He said.

"I wonder what they are talking about?" Said Blaze to herself very quietly.

"I fell in love with her the moment I laid my eyes on her." Sonic said, proudly with his hands on his hips.

" _Love? Her?"_ Blaze thought to herself, getting even more curious.

"I can't help it. I just love that lavender and purple color she has going on and she has that cool flame theme too." Sonic said.

At this, Blaze's eyes widened hearing this as she looked at her lavender color fur and purple clothes and her pyrokinetic powers. " _Is….Sonic talking about me?"_ She said in her head as she kept listening.

Sonic was looking down at the ground with a soft smile and small blush. "She was tough at first, but after enough time and tuning. I finally made her better for everyone and myself. I really feel a burning passion coming from her." He said, chuckling.

Blaze's white muzzle cheeks began to get red and her heart started pumping rapidly that she place her hand on it. " _Sonic can't really be talking about me? Is he?"_ Blaze thought.

"I knew she was the one for me. I remember not wanting to let go when we had to be separated from each other." Sonic said.

Blaze then thought back to the moment where she and Sonic held their hands close when they were separated back to each other's dimension when they first teamed up. She was remembering the sad feeling she had of not being able to see Sonic and the others again. She remembers seeing the soft smile Sonic gave her before they were separated. Blaze thought that's what Sonic was referencing to Tails.

" _He does like me like that?"_ Blaze thought, finally coming to a conclusion.

"Wow! I hardly see you this affectionate." Tails said.

"Well what can say?! It's not everyday this happens to me?" Sonic smiled and shrugged his shoulder. "Promise not to tell anyone about this, buddy?"

Tails smiled and nodded, "Sure no problem, your secret is safe with me?" He agreed.

"At least not yet, I want to show the whole world when I hold her in my arms." Sonic said, smiling and clenching his fist tightly.

Blaze had enough of what she was hearing as she felt her felt pyrokinetic powers getting unstable because of her emotions, causing a bit of a heat wave around her body that enter Sonic's house and left Sonic's house before she was spotted by her body heat.

"Hey Sonic? Did it get hot in here or something?" Tails said, fanning himself.

Sonic widen his eyes in fear as he jumped up from his couch and clapped his hands on his head. "Oh no! I remember was boiling my own pot of chili for my chili dogs! I must have let the stove on for too long! They must be burning!" He yelled.

Sonic quickly dashed towards his kitchen in a blur, only come back a few seconds later to the living room. Sonic let out a sigh of relief and wiped the nervous sweat from his forehead.

"Phew! I was worried that the chili was burning. It's only been few minutes since I started cooking it. Can't have a chili dog with no good chili." He said, laughing. "Want a chili dog? When the chili is good and cooked?"

"No thanks, I can't really eat much chili. It hurts my stomach. Still, I wonder where that heat was coming from? It's getting hot in here." Tails said, sweating.

"No problem, I'll just turn on the AC. That should cool things down in here." Sonic said, switching on the AC.

Tails smiled feeling the nice cold breezy air hit the room and sweep away the heat. "Ah that's better." The young fox said, very relaxed.

As Sonic sat back on the couch and he then pulled out from the side of his couch a fancy and expensive purple electric guitar which a lavender flame design in the center. Sonic looked at his purple guitar which he had recently bought and gave it a loving look and smile.

"The more I look at her, Tails. The more I fall in love with her. Whenever I hold her, I don't want my hands to let go." He said, in a romantic state as he called his new guitar "her".

"I gotta admit. That is one good looking guitar." Tails said, checking the design and details.

"Luckily those guitar lessons I took when I was a young chubby light blue hedgehog will finally come in handy. I can't wait to show the world what I can do with her." The hedgehog said, looking at his reflection on his guitar before playing a few notes.

Meanwhile with Blaze

Blaze was running with a rather bewildered and nervous feeling as her cheeks was stupidly blushing. The female cat had no idea where she was going for she was lost in her head for what she heard from Sonic and the fact he likes her more of than a friend.

She just headed south of Sonic's home and found herself heading to Central City. (The place from Sonic Battle.) Once she arrived, Blaze slow down and started walking for she didn't want to cause unwanted attention from the people walking by going on with their daily lives.

Blaze wrapped her arms around herself as she looked down at the sidewalk in distress. Blaze didn't know what to do about this situation she's dealing, she wasn't expecting to deal with something like this today for it just came out of nowhere.

The feline was getting more frustrated the more she thought of her problem that she felt like bursting out in anger. As the feline kept on walking through the streets of Central City, Blaze accidentally bump into someone on the way who was carrying a large pile of boxes that a few fell off.

"Watch where you're going ya foo!" Said a female voice.

Blaze quickly regain thoughts and quickly picked up the boxes from the ground. "I'm so sorry ma'am. I didn't know where I was going." Blaze said, quickly apologizing to the woman.

"Hey? Wait a minute? I know that voice?" The woman said, happily.

The woman holding the pile of boxes in her hands looked over to Blaze was revealed to be Rouge the Bat, a female bat who is known as her thieving skills and a ex-agent for the G.U.N and now owns her club called 'Club Rouge'.

Rouge's anger died down as she saw her feline friend pick her things from the ground and smiled instead. "Well if isn't Blaze the Cat! Long time no see, girl!" She said, excitedly.

"Rouge?" Blaze said, a bit shocked to encounter the female bat. "I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"Ah don't sweat it girl! Accidents happens." Rouge said, being friendly with the cat. "That's what happens when you go on a shopping spree and buy a lot of accessories that I don't need."

"I see." Blaze made out she continued to pick Rouge's things from the ground.

As Blaze was picking Rouge's items from the ground. The female couldn't help but notice the look on Blaze's face was not a pleasant one. She figured that Blaze was going through something at the moment and wanted to know so she can help.

"Blaze, is something wrong dear?" Rouge said, looking at Blaze's face.

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" Blaze shot back.

"Well dear, you look a bit shaky as if you seen a ghost. Not to mention your face looks more gloom than I ever seen before." Rouge said, examining the cat's face.

Blaze was taken by surprise by how Rouge could figure what that something is wrong with her. Then again Blaze wasn't too surprised since Rouge was a agent for the G.U.N. who job is to seek out information.

"It's nothing, really." Blaze lied.

"Oh don't give me that attitude. Tell me! I want to know! I want to help if I can. I won't leave you alone until you do and I'm a very stubborn bat to get rid of." Rouge smiled slyly.

Blaze sighed seeing that Rouge won't leave her alone until she tells her. Blaze thought it might be a good thing to talk about her situation instead of just keeping it to herself.

"Fine. I'll tell you." Blaze said, defeated.

"Oh goodie! Let's find a good spot to sit and talk, maybe have some lunch. I know a place nearby. These boxes and bags are hurting my arms. I could really use that red echidna's help right now." Rouge joked.

Blaze nodded as she and Rouge walked towards a nearby restaurant and sat on the seats outside of the store. Blaze sat down on her seat while Rouge put down her boxes on the ground and sat on the seat across from Blaze, making them face toward each other.

As they the two sat down, a waiter from the restaurant come out and gave them a menu to look at before ordering.

"I'll go with the number 6 here on the menu, but go easy on the sauce." Rouge told the waiter, who nodded at Rouge's ordered and smiled.

Both Rouge and the waiter looked at Blaze, who was flipping back and forward on the menu pages, unsure what she wants at the moment.

"What would you like Blaze? Don't worry, I'm buying." Rouge offer to pay.

"Nothing but a glass of water." Blaze answered as she put down her menu.

"Oh come on Blaze! Pick something with sugar." Rouge demanded.

"Fine, a chocolate milkshake will do." Blaze said, with her arms folded as the waiter nodded and wrote down her order as he left the two girls alone.

After a few moments of waiting, the waiter came about with the girls' order and placed them on the table gently. Rouge licked her lips as she picked up a fork and knife to eat her meal with small bites while Blaze took small sips of her milkshake.

"So tell me what's wrong? What has gotten the fire kitten all worked up?" Rouge said, in a teasing manner.

Blaze took a few more slurps of her milkshake before stopping as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I…." Blaze hesitated.

"Yes?" Rouge raised her eye at the cat.

"I….I…..I believe…Sonic…...has feelings for me." Blaze said, nervously.

Rouge's widen open as big as she can make them as they sparkle in joy by the news. "Get out!" She said, excited as she got up from her seat.

Rouge's yell was so loud that people around them looked at her weirdly. Rouge just giggled and blush as she sat back down on her seat.

"No way!? Sonic likes you? Tell me how all this happened? Give me all the details!" Rouge said, very curious as she placed hands on her cheeks and gave Blaze her full attention.

Blaze's blush was getting redder as she was ready beginning to tell the bat her story. "Well….it started not too long ago. I've just arrived here from my dimension to see Cream and Vanilla and I decided to go see Sonic for a short visit since his home was close by before doing so." She said, as she began to stir her milkshake with the straw.

"When I arrive at Sonic's door, I heard him talking through his house window with Tails. I know it's not right to eavesdrop but I was curious to know what they were saying." Blaze confessed.

"And what?" Rouge said, very eager.

"That's when I heard that Sonic was love in me. He was telling Tails how much he likes my colors, my fire powers, and how he didn't want to let go of me when we were separated back to our dimension when we first took on our Eggmans together." Blaze told the bat as she madly blush.

"Wow." Rouge said, amazed. "So Sonic has a thing for ya?"

"I quickly left afterwards when my powers were getting uncomfortable bad because of my emotions. I don't know what to do Rouge and it's really making me frustrated that I can just scream at the sky." Blaze said.

After Blaze calm herself by taking a deep breath and looked at Rouge's eyes. "Rouge, you know Sonic longer than I have. Has Sonic ever took interested in another girl before?" She asked.

Rouge just nodded no at the cat. "Can't say, I never seen him so romantically involved with anyone really. All that hedgehog does is go adventures and eat chili dogs. He can't stand still for he's all over the place. He's really an enigma when it comes to romance. That's why I'm so shocked to hear that he likes you like that. This is a first for me." She explained.

"So...I might be the first girl that Sonic really likes?" Blaze said.

"Could be, if you want say about him liking you is true." Rouge said.

"But why would he like me though? I'm sure he can find someone better that suits him." Blaze said, shyly.

"Girl You're practically the girl he's looking for." Rouge said, trying to reason with the cat.

"You really thinks so?" Blaze said.

"Of course! You're both similar being heroes of your worlds. You're one tough cat. Sonic probably likes you because of that. You're like a female version of him, but not entirely." Rouge answered.

Blaze was speechless as he looked down at the ground as she blushed. "Maybe so." She said, nervously.

"Tell me this Blaze, do you like Sonic back?" Rouge question the cat.

Blaze shyly looking down at the ground and began to twiddle her fingers cutely. "I don't know…...I never had to deal with something like this ever before. I'm just not sure at the moment what to feel. Fear if it doesn't go well or delightful that someone cares about me that way." Blaze admitted.

"Ah, what I wouldn't give to be in your shoes right now." Rouge said, affectionately as she looked at the sky.

Rouge then gain a idea as her head perked up. "I know! How about we spy and follow Sonic around to see if he really likes you. Maybe he has something special in store for you." She said, rubbing hands devilishly.

"You mean stalk him?" Blaze said, in a serious tone for she didn't like the idea of following Sonic around without his consent.

"Which I call research. Which I did a lot during my time at G.U.N." Rouge corrected the cat with a pride smile. "Now come on! Time is short before you have to go back to your dimension! It's gonna be a Rouge and Blaze adventure! Woohoo!"

With that, Rouge quickly planted her money on the table for her and Blaze's meal and quickly left as she grabbed Blaze's hand. Blaze was then started feel a be of a regret for telling Rouge about her problem, but she also knew that she was being a friend by helping her.

An hour later

So the stalking (Or as Rouge calls it "Research".) began, the female cat and bat started off by following Sonic, who was taking a nice walk away from his home wanting to feel fresh air and enjoy the beautiful nature that was around his home after Tails came to visit him and a full belly after eating some chili dogs.

Blaze and Rouge were hiding in bushes and behind the trees to avoid being caught by the blue hero. Sonic still had they big happy grin for the new purple guitar that he recently bought. Sonic had his eyes closed and was whistling a catchy tone and started singing a bit.

Blaze then step on twig making it cracked. Sonic stopped singing when he heard the sound that Blaze made. Sonic got suspicious as he began to look at the trees and bushes off the dirt road.

Blaze was getting worried that Sonic might spot them and their cover blown. Sonic then just shrugged and didn't make a big deal out of it and thought it was just a woodland critter passing by as he continued his nice walk.

Rouge and Blaze kept on following until he started running that Blaze and Rouge couldn't keep up and fell on the ground, but quickly got up as they proceed to follow the blue hedgehog.

"Come, we gotta follow him! We can't lose track of him!" Rouge said.

Later on that day, Blaze and Rouge follow Sonic to a movie theater where he was watching a cool action flick that involves a tough police officer (Played by Vin Diesel.) who is forced to team up with a monkey (Voice by Pee-Wee Herman.) who carries a banana as a weapon instead of a gun. Your typical cop buddy film.

Sonic was laughing and cheering throughout the whole movie as he stuffed his mouth with popcorn. While Blaze and Rouge on the other hand were just rolling their eyes throughout the whole film and were falling asleep.

The movie ended with the main villain slipping on a banana peel that the monkey threw away and made the villain knock his head on a nearby table.

"I don't care what the critics say about this movie! It rocks!" Sonic said, clapping as he watched the credits roll down

Later that same day

The next spot Blaze and Rouge followed Sonic was at a park. The hedgehog was just walking as Blaze and Rouge followed him while wearing some disguises to keep them cover. Sonic was doing nothing as he was licking a scoop of nice cold ice cream under the hot sun.

They stopped walking when Sonic stopped to look at a small park performance of a skinny man in a Tingle like costume from the Zelda series was dancing to the song "Uptown Puffs" as the crowd around the strange green body suit man was cheering and clapping.

"Heeeey…...that's pretty good." Sonic said, interested in the man's dancing performance and tapped his foot to the music.

"Seriously?" Blaze said, looking at Rouge who shrugged her shoulders and was actually enjoying the performance of the man in green.

As time went on, Blaze and Rouge kept following Sonic around, hoping that he was up to something special for Blaze. So far it wasn't even hint of anything, they were expecting Sonic to go a flower shop to buy some flowers for Blaze. They expected (Well mostly Rouge expected.) that Sonic was going to the jewelry shop to buy a gem for Blaze, but instead went to the building next to the jewelry shop bought a small stack of comics for himself.

Every minute felt Sonic like was pulling the heartstrings of Blaze as he continued with his normal activities. Sonic kept on going all over the place as he eat, sat down, and even had a short battle with Eggman that he easily overcome on his own.

Afterwards, Blaze and Rouge decided to stop following the hedgehog as they retreated to Club Rouge. The place was busy at the moment as people were gather around to play the slot machines and having nice appropriate drinks. (Yeah we'll go with that.)

"I just don't get that hedgehog. He's really good at hiding his affection if that's what he's doing?" Rouge said, frustrated as she slammed her fist on the table.

"Maybe Sonic doesn't want to show anything he loves out in public? What else is there to do?" Blaze said.

"You could do something simple like ask him if really he likes you." Rouge suggested.

"What!? No!? I can't tell him up front about him like that!?" Blaze yelled, blushing crazy.

Before Rouge could say anything else, she notice a couple of familiar faces entering her club. Those individuals were Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Omega, Cream, Vanilla, Team Chaotix, Big, Mighty, Honey, and Ray, all entering the club as they looked around and found a place to sit as they chatted with each other.

The last one to enter the club was the blue hedgehog himself, holding a black case that held his new guitar. Sonic smiled as he saw both Rouge and Blaze in his view and dash towards them. Blaze looked away shyly as the hedgehog was approaching them.

"Hey Rouge!" Sonic said, greeting the bat excitedly.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" Rouge said, confused.

"Don't you remember? I asked you last week if I could have a small gig here to perform. That's why I invited our friends here so they watch." Sonic said, reminding the white bat.

Rouge eyes widen as she then remember the call she received from Sonic about performing in her club and pound her forehead. "Oh now I remember! Sorry Sonic, me and Blaze were busy doing…..um…. something important that I kinda forgot. That would explain why everyone is here." Rouge said, looking at her friends who are seated.

At the mention of Blaze, Sonic looked over at the lavender cat behind Rouge. "Hey Blaze! Nice seeing you! I'm glad you're here as well!" He said, in ihs friendly tone.

"H-hey Sonic." Blaze said, trying hard not to blush in front of the hedgehog.

"So what are you gonna play for us here, Sonic?" Rouge asked, looking at the black case Sonic had with him.

"Glad you asked that Rouge." Sonic said, laying his black case gently down on the ground.

Sonic open up his black case and pulled out his cool new purple and lavender guitar with the cool flame theme design it and put the guitar strap around him and did a proud pose.

"Wowzers! That's a good a looking guitar!" Rouge yelled, amazed.

"You like it? I bet it's the cool mix of purple and lavender with the flame design on the center that catches! She's pretty hot huh?" Sonic said, happily and laughed.

"She?" Blaze spoke up.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and blush. "I kinda call my guitar a 'she'. I can't help it though for I'm in love with her!" He said.

"Love?" Blaze said, her voice was starting to shake.

"Yeah, believe it or not I was telling Tails earlier in the day how much I love my guitar. I love her so much that I don't want to let go over when I hold her in my arms." Sonic said, still blushing.

"Oh." Rouge said, getting the picture to what's going on as she saw Blaze starting to frown deeply behind her.

"Anyways, where I can set up my things? I'm ready to go!" Sonic said, determine as he held his guitar.

"Ummm….you can play your guitar over there." Rouge said, pointing the direction. "There's also a amp for you to plug your guitar. Knock them dead, Sonic."

"Awesome! Thanks again for booking this gig for me, Rouge!" Sonic thanked the bat as he left.

As Sonic left his guitar, Rouge looked back at the lavender who looks deeply saddened for what just happened. "Blaze, you feel alright." She said, concern for the cat.

"I need to be alone for a while." Blaze said, trying her best to hold back her sadness and walked away from the bat.

Rouge could the see the tears Blaze was holding back as he gritted her teeth and clench her hands tightly. Never has Rouge seen Blaze sad and upset that she couldn't help but feel a bit responsible for encouraging the cat about her feelings.

As the night went on, Sonic performed and sang some songs he played with his new guitar. Everybody watching the hedgehog from their seats clapped and cheered as he perform, some people even got up from their seats and started dancing to the music.

At first Sonic was happy and smiling as he played his guitar, but after a few songs he started to worry when he noticed that Blaze wasn't in his site as he perform. Everybody was there except Blaze and Sonic figure something was up with her.

Everybody clapped and cheered for the hedgehog as he finished his current song, Sonic decided to take a short break to search for his feline friend.

"Thank you everyone. I'm glad you enjoyed that song. I'll be taking a short break, I'll be back in 15 minutes!" Sonic said on the microphone.

With that said, Sonic headed to Rouge who was handing out drinks to customers by the counter. "Hey Rouge? Where's Blaze? I didn't see her while I was putting on my show? She was here when I arrived?" He said, worried.

"Blaze is in one my private club rooms. She is dealing with something at the moment." Rouge said, also a bit concern.

"What happened to Blaze?" Sonic said, getting more worried.

"It's not my place to say. I think you should ask her yourself. Here's the club key to open her door. I think she has the private club room closed." Rouge said, giving Sonic a key.

"Thanks." Sonic said, nodding his head and received the key.

Sonic dashed off towards the section of the private clubs. The hedgehog pass by private rooms where people were having a party and playing fun some games together with bright disco lights all over.

Sonic easily found Blaze's room for it was the only room where there was no lights or music going on and found Blaze through the glass window, who was sitting and had her down.

The hedgehog inserted the key on the lock door and carefully enter the room. "Blaze?" Sonic said, softly.

"Yes, what do you need?" Blaze said, coldly.

"I just couldn't help but notice that you weren't with everyone else?" Sonic said, closing the door behind him.

"I just want some alone time is all." Blaze told the hedgehog.

Sonic folded his arms and gave a glare towards the cat. "Blaze, if you needed some time alone you wouldn't even be here in this dimension." He shot back.

"Rouge told me that you're dealing with something that's bothering you. Tell me what's up?" Said the blue hedgehog as he sat next to the female cat.

Blaze just turn head the other way as she tried to avoid eye contact with Sonic. This action of Blaze cause Sonic to worry even more and wanted the know what's making Blaze give out this mean attitude.

"Blaze tell me, I want to know. I'm not liking what I'm seeing from you. You're never like this to me, even before we became friends." Sonic stated.

"You really want to know?" Blaze asked.

"Of course, we're friends. We're supposed to look out for each other." Said Sonic.

There was a few seconds of silence before Blaze finally looked at Sonic with her amber color eyes meeting with his bright emerald eyes. The two looked at each other deeply as if they haven't in years, sinking in the image of each other of this moment that's sure to burn in their memory.

"The problem is me." Blaze confessed.

"You?" Sonic said, confused.

Blaze's eyes shift down to avoid eye contact. "Earlier in the day I arrived in your dimension and headed to your home for a quick visit. When I arrived, I heard you talking with Tails about a girl your love with. I thought the girl you were talking about was me. You were saying things that fit my description, my colors, my power, and the moment when he held our hands together before we got separated to our dimension." She said, confessing.

"You thought I was talking about you?" Sonic said, a bit surprised.

"What I didn't know was that you were talking about that new guitar of yours that you have with you." Blaze said, as she and Sonic looked at the guitar he had with him.

"So throughout the whole day. I walked around having the thought that you might possibly have feelings for me and didn't know if I should return those feelings or not." She said, frowning.

"Now I feel like a completely idiot. I just thought at that moment when you were talking about me affectionately, a part of me felt happy that someone felt that way about me. My own heart was toying with me and it caused a lot of pain in the end." Blaze confessed to Sonic.

"Blaze…..I…" Sonic tried to speak but was cut off by Blaze.

"Shhhh…. Sonic, please don't apologise. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one who should be sorry that I caused all this. I'm the one who hurted myself." Blaze said.

"I wasn't going to apologise, Blaze." Sonic said.

"What?" Blaze said in surprise.

"What I was gonna say was, do you…..like me?" Sonic asked awkwardly.

Blaze was a bit surprised by the question. "Say what again?" She asked.

"Do you really like me?" Sonic asked with a soft smile.

Blaze then thought back to how her heart felt when she thought Sonic was talking about her. She thought how heartbroken she was when she found out the truth and it effectively hit her. Never has Blaze ever been through this type of emotion ever before. She thought that perhaps her heartbreaking emotions was a sign that she had feelings hidden for the hedgehog but never realized it until now.

"Y-yeah. I do." Blaze answered the hedgehog, who smiled.

"Blaze, I should apologize as well. I'm the one who made go through this mess, even though I had no idea about it. The type of person you were before I came into this room is someone I don't want to see again." The blue hedgehog said.

"Then what should I be then?" Blaze wonder.

"I want be you to be Blaze the Cat, the toughest and coolest fire cat I ever met. Guardian of the Sol Emeralds and the protector of your world and this world." Sonic told the cat.

"Sonic?" Blaze spoke up.

"Yeah what's up?" He said.

"Do…..you like me as well?" Blaze blushed at her question.

It was Sonic's turn to blush as he looked away and rubbed the back of his head. "Well…..to be honest with ya Blaze. I never liked anyone in that "way" before." He admitted.

"You know me, I was never into that mushy stuff that a lot of people seem to be suckers for in movies and shows. I'm more a action and adventure kinda guy." Sonic said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh." Blaze sadly said, getting the feeling Sonic was gently rejecting her.

"But with you, Blaze. I feels as though more action and adventures are ready to happen. I don't feel slow down when we work together. I guess in some way, I do kinda like you but I never realized it until you asked me. I also thought you weren't the kinda person who wasn't into the whole romance thing either and ironically that's what kinda draws me to you." Sonic admitted as he blushed.

"Sorry if it seems like I'm talking out of character. I'm not very good with this romance stuff. Sometimes my mouth doesn't even what it wants to say. You're pulling my heartstrings with that question." Sonic chuckled.

A chortle came out from Blaze causing her make a small smile. "Wow, so this is what you look and sound like when you're in a situation like this." Blaze chortled some more.

"There you go! Smiling and laughing!" Sonic laughed along with Blaze.

"It's okay Sonic, I've never been in this type of situation before either." Blaze said, wiping a tear off her amber eye. "I have no clue what to do."

"So we have that in common huh? Besides being heroes of course." Sonic said, smiling with his usual grin.

"Perhaps we both could learn more how to deal something like this?" Blaze giving Sonic a hint.

Sonic smiled slyly back at the cat. "We shall. I'm down to learn if you are." He said.

"I'm fully am." Blaze shot back.

Sonic then stood up from his seat and held his hand towards Blaze. "Come on, I got one last song to play. I'm dedicating this song to a certain lavender cat." He said, giving a wink.

Blaze was a bit taken by Sonic's hand offer but smiled as place her hands on his. At the same time, Sonic and Blaze held their hands together, feeling their gloves touch. It was a much different feeling when they shook hands for they felt a glow and spark between as they brought their hands together.

Sonic helped Blaze off her seats while still holding hands with her. The two looked down at their hands and blushed towards each other as they left the private club together. Needless to say, Sonic and Blaze were pulling everybody's heart strings the moment they saw the blue hedgehog and lavender cat holding hands, blushing, and smiling. Just another adventure for Sonic and Blaze taking together, but one they hope that will last a lifetime.

The End.


End file.
